


Demands

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Jeanne Labreigh
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Demands

“Kiss me.”

Well, Cindy didn’t have to be told twice to do anything, not by a girl so pretty as this one. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna take her sweet time doing as she was told. 

Cindy pressed herself a little closer to Jeanne as the music filtered through the door to the other room and grazed the tip of her nose over Jeanne’s cheek. A lazy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gave Jeanne an appraising look, lingering hungrily on her parted lips. 

Lingering too long for Jeanne’s patience, too.

“Please?”

Cindy laughed at that and obliged, cupping Jeanne’s face in her hands and pressing the loudest, wettest smooch she could muster on her wife’s lips. 


End file.
